Preferably But Not Obligatory
by secretxlittlexdarling
Summary: "Go home sleep, preferably in your own beds." That was what Hetty had said before they all left the mission after their undercover op. Just like she said, they left one by one the mission. - But did they really end up where she said they should? / Tag 3x22 Neighborhood Watch - Just a little something that wouldn't leave me alone.


**A.N.: Hello everyone. I would like to apologize for not updating and working on my stories. I know that updates are long overdue, but i haven't got the time to do so or even to continue writing, seeing as i'm stuck studying for my semi-finals and finals. But i will try to work on that. So therefore i posted this little oneshot because Hetty's sentence at the end of Neighborhood Watch wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go home sleep, preferably in your own beds." That was what Hetty had said before they all left the mission after their undercover op. Just like she said, they left one by one the mission. Deeks being the last one, after Hetty asked about the mystery of the furry handcuffs. A not so pleasant talk from the detective with his boss.

Now Deeks was putting the key in the whole and opened the door of the apartment, entering he didn't bother to turn on the lights and made his way quietly and slowly through the apartment. Heading to the bedroom in the darkness was his last goal for today. He couldn't bear sleeping on the couch tonight so he didn't even thought of watching some mindless reality shows that would surely make him doze off to dreamland.

On his way to the bedroom he made sure to get rid of his shoes and jacket. In the bedroom itself then he took off his pants and dressshirt, after all he couldn't risk that Hetty would come after him with her letter opener just because he was too lazy to take of a shirt. Finally he crawled under the covers and settled in, after that he pulled the body beside him close.

"Deeks?" She mumbled, stretching a bit and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked more clearly now, the accusation in her tone clear to be heard.  
"Just came to go to bed with my loving wife." He said, not changing anything on his behavior to react on her accusation, instead even closed his eyes as if to rebel against the hidden hint.  
"Deeks." She warned, not as dangerously like usual, but he got what she was trying to say with it.  
"Kens." He replied teasingly, a smirk spreading out on his face. With a huff she turned around in his arm that was draped over her.  
"You heard what Hetty said, so go home and sleep in your own bed."  
"She said we should go home and sleep, preferably in our bed, not obligatory. Therefore i don't need to sleep in my own bed, I can if I want to, but right now I'm far too comfortable to even move an inch."  
She couldn't fight his logic because Hetty really had said it, yet she was trying to find an argument that would make him leave her alone and go back to his own home. But her train of thoughts was interrupted by him, who had predicted her reaction.  
"Don't even think about making me leave." He said with a quiet voice, very unusual for Deeks.  
"Deeks" she just whispered.  
"No Kens, i won't let you push me away now."  
"I just-"  
"No!" He wrapped his arms tighter around her. Looking her in the eyes he sighed before pulling his other hand up to her face. Slowly he pulled a single strand that had fallen in her face, behind her ear. Then his hand left her face, pulling out his necklace, after that pulling hers out too. "Kensi Marie Blye I did not give you this ring for nothing, okay? And I certainly don't think it doesn't have a meaning either, because it does! It means so much to me! It means that you are mine, that I love you, that I promised to be forever at your side, that I share everything with you, even that I am willing to put up with your sugar-monster forever, but most important it means that you are my wife for real, no top secret undercover operation, no job, just Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks, a normal couple in love. A normal marriage between two people." Her hard stare, which she used to underline that she wanted him to leave, softened. "Who have a hell of a love life by the way." He added grinning, causing to get himself the signature punch, though this time it was less harder than usual.  
"You're such a dork." She whispered smiling, her hands slipping around his neck, pulling him in for a hug.  
"A dork you love, I hope?" Yes, although they were married he still had his doubts.  
"How could I not? I married him after all, twice actually, once for real and once for face. I like the real one a lot more though, guys like Justin aren't really my type, they fit more to Melissa. A Marty on the other hand fits perfectly to a Kensi." She was grinning now.  
"Oh yes, he really does." He smirked and finally kissed her, this time though he wasn't shocked like he was when she kissed him earlier today.

Earlier it just had taken him off guard, seeing as Kensi had set rules with him for their undercover work. Nobody on the job knew about their marriage, except maybe Hetty because the document of their marriage had to be found by her, even if they erased most tracks of it, but after all it was Hetty and she knows everything. So rules were made that nobody really found out, which meant they couldn't play the couple and suddenly make out for a long time if they couldn't do it before their relationship. This just would have made the team suspicious why they suddenly changed. Deeks had argued that they would think first, that they have a relationship then, not that they were already married. Whereas Kensi argued back that it just took the wonder twins, Nell and Eric, a few clicks and tabs on their keyboard and the supposedly erased marriage certificate would be back up again, seeing as both Kensi and Deeks were not good enough to delete the tracks so nobody would be able to pull them up again.

"I hope you know I love you." She whispered, her breath fanning out on his face as she did so.  
"I hope you know I love you just as much, if not even more." He whispered back, pecking her lips.  
"Not possible." She argued.  
"I beg to differ, maybe I just need to show you." And his smile turned wicked.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" she grinned back at him, which turned into giggles and not soon after that those turned into soft moans.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Also: should i write a M-rated ending too?** - If so, please tell me :)


End file.
